Morning Star Wielder
|Gender = Female |Classification = Automaton |Puppeteer = Ten Benchwarmers' Leader |Magic Circuit = Unnamed |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 3 |Anime = Episode 1 }} is the automaton of the Ten Benchwarmers' Leader. Appearance Morning Star Wielder is an automaton that is in the form of a female doll. In the manga, Morning Star Wielder has hair extending to her shoulders with bangs parted on her right and a ribbon on each side of her head. She wears an off-the-shoulder empire waist short dress with a pleated trimming at its bottom over a short sleeved turtle neck shirt and 3/4 crew length boots. In the anime, Morning Star Wielder has curly ash blonde hair extending to her waist swept up into a ponytail and sky blue eyes. She wears a silver open face helm with a buffe with vertical eye slits on top of her head and a maid's outfit composed of a ruffled trimmed strapped white apron with an eyelet trimming at its bottom on a white collared elbow length sleeved mid calf length blue dress with a white bow tied at its collar. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, on main street, before Charlotte and Raishin could even begin their fight, the Ten Benchwarmers, hiding from within the crowd of students, began their move. Morning Star Wielder attacking first, charging her Morning Star's iron ball at Sigmund, who swat the ball away. Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Six-legged Beast then dashed into the area and attacked Sigmund, but Sigmund flew up and smacked away the three automata. Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked successively, cornering Sigmund, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. The iron ball next charged at Sigmund, but Yaya caught it before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader stepped out amidst the crowd of students along with Morning Star Wielder. White Robed Automaton then revived the three earlier defeated automata. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin declined. Yaya then kicked the Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. As Raishin was about to explain his plan to Charlotte, Witch suddenly fired a fireball at his back, engulfing him with a huge blast of fire, but Yaya had covered him, both Raishin and Yaya appearing from within the smoke completely unharmed. Yaya then burst forward and planted a fierce kick on Witch’s jaw, launching it, shattering apart in mid-air. Ten Benchwarmer Leader became desperate and commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin lightly jumped away, dodging and landing neatly onto the ground. Yaya kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight, and then dashed into the enemy's midst. Raishin followed closely after her, picking up a piece of the earlier smashed automaton. He threw it as Yaya performed a feint for his attack to hit the opponent, causing it to loose its balance, allowing Yaya to land a kick, crushing it. As Raishin drew the Ten Benchwarmers’ attention to him, Charlotte waited for their automata to line up in a row, then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon. The automata were caught up in the blast, each being hit in different parts of their body. The Ten Benchwarmers was defeated. They retrieved their automata and scurried away. Abilities Unnamed magic circuit Morning Star Wielder's magic circuit produces a retractable bluish white light chain of magic energy, like a giant lasso, extending forth. It can bind its target, suspend it mid-air; swing it off and send it flying. The chain can also be used as a shield where the user wraps itself with layers of chain. In the anime, instead of a bluish white light chain, it was changed into a yellowish light chain. Equipment is a weapon composed of a vicious looking iron ball, a meter in diameter with sharp spikes covering its entire surface, on an iron rod with which the chain of magic energy is connected to the Morning Star Wielder. In the manga, instead of the iron ball being attached on the iron rod, it was changed into the iron ball being attached by the chain of magic energy to a handle. In the anime, instead of a chain of magic energy, it was changed into a regular iron chain, and instead of the iron ball being attached on the iron rod, it was changed into the iron ball being attached to the regular iron chain connecting to the iron rod. Trivia References Category:Automatons